warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfern
'Hi! Welcome to my Talk Page. Please add a new heading for each different subject, leave your new messages at the bottom, and remember to sign or I can't get back to you!' Userboxes? What do you think, Nightfern? Should we add them? I mean, I'm not entirely sure how to add them onto the Wiki itself, but, I can make a few. I was thinking ones for each rank of the Projects (Imagine, Create, ect) and even if we're mentors for Adopt A User. I think it would be a cool idea to use them here, and I can help in coming up with designs for the boxes. I always thought that they were cool on WW, and maybe we could start something here... ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I knew you'd like it. Now, do you know how to start one on here? I'm confused, because the code from WW will not work here. If not, then I'm thinking of going and asking Bramble or Helix. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've found code to use, thanks to Helix. I'm working with them now, and you can see them here! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 14:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) New Warrior Pics New Warrior Pics? What do you mean? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Read Bramblestar on Charart for Approval on P:I's page, and I've explained the reason why I think the blanks probably don't work for darker colors okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome, Mentor! XD So I'm gonna put up a few rules that users must follow for Project:Imagine.[[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been having the same issue too. But maybe it'll get fixed soon. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been having the same problems, so, don't feel alone! xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) More Users? So I posted a message on the main wiki talk page about official friends... *grin* The reason I found this place is because you left a message on Sunspirit's page (I stalk pages). But I was looking at a blog, and I noticed you having a conversation with... uh... somebody... about having more users. I, in short, can help you out. I'm the admin of a wiki with over 2000 articles, which means we have a lot of users. My users LOVE art, talking to each other, writing, being random, and generally having fun, and I'm sure they'd love to check this place out. :) Plus, I'm considering being a member. But- anyway- you're 14? OMG so am I! I'm rejoicing because I don't know nearly ANYBODY my age on Warriors Fanfiction (that should be a word. Gahh) Wiki. (Everyone on WFW is very young...) Hahahhh, I don't mean to spam. I'll just go play Robot Unicorn Attack on Facebook (I wanna believe with you... lol). xD Peace out. FP13 December Cheers 23:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, NO. I don't write better fanfictions. But I'd be glad to help, I have a lot (A LOT) of spare time. LOL. FP13 December Cheers 23:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not that funny. *blush* If you want to read a spoof, go read Mosswisker&Stealthfire's spoofs.... and if you want to read a fanfiction, go read If DeathClan Took Over by Artimas Hunter (another admin). I am NOT (by far) the best on my wiki. LOL. And BTW, I'm joining. And you reply really fast. FP13 December Cheers 23:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahaha really? It took me 5,000 edits to get me a position on WFW. So. Lucky you... :) FP13 December Cheers 23:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You know your history. :P I joined WFW in April 2008, became admin, lost it 'cause a b**** went insane, and fought my way back up. *smirk* I always get it in the end. xD FP13 December Cheers 23:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeahhhh. I've got to go- brother demanding access to 'Cuse game- so I'll talk to you... I dunno, maybe tomorrow? If I ever finish studying for a Geometry test, gah. Peace out, homeh! :D00:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Project Create and Imagine Hahahah I meant to last night, but I was editing around 11:00 and I was very forgetful. And on the note you left on WFW- cool! I'll put it up there, and I'm too lazy to edit my talk page. xDDDD FP13 December Cheers 14:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the East Coast. :O But, anyway, COOL. I'm in. That easy. :O FP13 December Cheers 15:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, that makes sense. I'm in the process of advertising your wiki right now on mine... I hope this works 'cause this wiki has promise. :D FP13 December Cheers 15:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Lol. Imma go actually write a series here. It'll be a Share Wiki special xD FP13 December Cheers 15:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Haha, don't worry, I'm totally female. xDDDD I get asked that all the time, and I'm glad I come across as female. That helps people out a bit, I think. FP13 December Cheers 15:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh noo. The guys write more fighty fanfics. Man. But I think that Warriors- just because it's about cats- appeals more to gals then to guys. *shrug* FP13 December Cheers 15:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC)